<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Know if You Need Anything by Vorta_Scholar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057412">Let Me Know if You Need Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar'>Vorta_Scholar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comms, Recovery, Sick Character, Trektober, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives, trektober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after the incident which almost resulted in the end of Weyoun 6's life, he's staying on DS9, under Odo's watch and Dr. Bashir's care. For the first time in his recovery period, he is left alone while Odo goes to work. Bored and a little anxious, he ends up calling everyone he can think of using the comm badge Odo gave him for emergencies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Odo &amp; Weyoun 6 (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Know if You Need Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Trektober 2020, Day 16</p>
<p>Prompt: Comms</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now,” Odo said, placing the device into Weyoun’s hand, “you can use this to contact me, or to contact Dr. Bashir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Bajoran comm badge?” Weyoun asked, turning it over in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But only in emergencies,” Odo said. “Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Weyoun said. “Of course. Thank you, Odo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Odo nodded. “Alright. Well. I’ve got to get to work now, but if you need anything, please contact me, or if you have an emergency or any urgent medical questions, contact Dr. Bashir or someone in the infirmary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do that,” Weyoun said, inclining his head in a way which could almost have been mistaken for a nod. That is, if Odo didn’t know any better. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll, uh,” Odo said, “see you when I get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be here,” Weyoun said with a small, pained smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um.” Odo patted a hand on the Vorta’s shoulder. “Hang in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded awkward just thinking it, let alone saying it, but he had been trying to learn some more humanoid colloquialisms. He wasn’t sure if he liked that one. Weyoun didn’t seem to care one way or another; he just smiled and nodded politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Odo said, and he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Weyoun alone for the first time in nearly two weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the last ten days, he had been in the station’s infirmary, being monitored by Dr. Bashir and his medical team, and for three days before that, he had been under the care of another Starfleet medical officer, the name of whom he had quite forgotten by now. She had been nice, though, and she cared a lot about how he was feeling and if he was comfortable, things he hadn’t ever been used to, so he was honest with her, and he told her about the pain he was in and the confusion he felt, and she did everything in her power to fix whatever the issue was, even going so far as to have her ship’s counselor come to talk to him when there were questions which she didn’t have the answer to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the past thirteen days, he hadn’t had a moment alone. There were always doctors or nurses or that counselor, and even when all those professionals weren’t there, Odo was there, sitting quietly by his side, seeing that everything was okay. That was also unusual, but it did make him happy to know that Odo was there. It made him feel safe, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, as he sat alone in Odo’s quarters, bundled up in a stack of (he didn’t even know how many) blankets, he suddenly felt very alone, and more than a little nervous. The safeness was still there, he knew. He was on Deep Space Nine, where Odo was the chief of security. He was in Odo’s quarters, with a guard posted outside. But without Odo physically in the room with him for the first time in thirteen days, he felt as though some of that safety was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weyoun to Odo,” he said, pressing the badge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Odo here. Is everything alright?”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I apologize. I just wanted to make sure it worked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Okay. Let me know if you need anything. Odo out.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weyoun sighed and slumped down on the sofa, laying his head back against the armrest. He tugged at the knit cap the doctor on the ship had given him, trying to get it situated comfortably over his ears. His scalp itched from where they’d had to shave his head in order to perform surgery. After a month or so, they had told him, it would feel a little closer to normal, but for the first couple of weeks, it would be itchy and uncomfortable. It was a small price to pay for survival, he knew, but that didn’t stop the cap from making his head itch and his ears from feeling confined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, closing his eyes, and he felt a dull pain in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weyoun to Dr. Bashir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Bashir here. What can I do for you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My head itches, and my stomach hurts. I think I’m nauseous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“You think?”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still not used to feeling things like this. But I’m fairly certain it’s nausea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“When was the last time you’ve eaten?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weyoun thought, opening his eyes to look around as though the answer was somewhere in those quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” he said. “I can’t remember exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Maybe that’s the problem. You should try eating something.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you recommend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What are you in the mood for? You can eat what you want now.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something mild. No extreme flavors. I’m still not used to tasting things either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian chuckled. <strong><em>“Alright, maybe some yogurt. Or oatmeal. Toast. I don’t know. Take a look at the replicator’s menu. I’m sure you’ll find something.”</em></strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“As for your scalp, Weyoun.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Unfortunately, there’s nothing to do for that but maybe take the hat off for a bit. Your head will feel cold, but it won’t itch as terribly.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weyoun sighed. “Thank you, Doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Of course. Let me know if you need anything else.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Hang in there. Bashir out.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself up into a seated position and moving the blankets out of the way, Weyoun slowly stood and made his way over to the replicator to begin searching through the menu, eventually choosing Bajoran oatmeal. He remembered liking the texture when he first sampled it, and Dr. Bashir had recommended oatmeal as something mild in flavor. Unfortunately, now, as he leaned against the bulkhead near the replicator, bowl in hand, and took his first bite, he found he hated it. The flavor and the texture. Nevertheless, he ate the entire serving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weyoun to the security officer outside Constable Odo’s quarters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Lieutenant Richmond here.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you, Lieutenant Richmond?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I’m alright, sir, but I’m on duty. I can’t socialize.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“I’m sorry.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright, Lieutenant. I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Is everything alright?”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Alright. Let me know if you need anything.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do,” he said with a sigh, and sat back down on the sofa, pulling his blankets back up over his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only was he uncomfortable with being cold for the first time in six lifetimes, his scalp itching and his ears being confined under his cap, and his stomach making him feel ill, he felt so dreadfully bored with being alone. He wanted someone to talk to, someone who wasn’t busy with another job right now. Someone who would be happy to talk to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weyoun to Captain Sisko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a definite sigh on the other end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sisko here. How can I help you, Weyoun?”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you today, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“To tell you the truth, I’m under a bit of stress, what with the current Dominion threat. I’m also a bit annoyed because it seems like you called me just to have a chat.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Weyoun said, his voice small. “I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sisko sighed again. <strong><em>“It’s fine. I know you’re going through a lot. I just don’t have time to talk right now.”</em></strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause. So long that Weyoun thought maybe the captain had ended the transmission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em><strong>“I’d be happy to talk to you when you’re feeling ready to have that meeting we discussed regarding information on the Dominion. I don’t want to bother you with that right now since you need to rest and relax, and I’m a little busy anyway. But when you’re ready to have that conversation, let me know,”</strong></em> Sisko said, then added, a bit more gently, <strong><em>“And Weyoun, if you need anything, really, let me know.”</em></strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Of course. Sisko out.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A little while later, after Weyoun had given up on trying to talk to anyone and had decided instead to sleep, there came a chiming from somewhere under the blankets. He pushed them back, and heard:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Odo to Weyoun.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Weyoun here,” he said groggily, but happy regardless to hear from someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em><strong>“I’m on my rounds, on my way to Quark’s right now to check on things there,”</strong></em> he said. <em><strong>“But I had a minute and I thought I’d check in with you. Is everything alright?”</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Weyoun said. “I’m a little nauseous, but I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh. Well, I hope you feel better.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em><strong>“Of course.”</strong></em> Odo paused, and Weyoun could hear, barely audible in the background, the noise from Quark’s as people talked and dabo wheels turned. <strong><em>“Let me know if you need anything.”</em></strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weyoun smiled. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>